Episode 8116 (6th April 2018)
Plot Laurel, Harriet and Arthur prepare for Ashley's memorial. Harriet has rearranged the photographs in the village hall so they can hang the now repaired stained-glass window on the wall. Cain informs Aaron and Robert that according to the MacFarlanes, Syd has done a runner with the money and inquires how Robert managed to get his hands on so much cash. He can't believe Robert allowed Joe to fleece him but Robert insists he would've done anything to get Aaron back. Aaron wants Robert to pull out of the deal Robert doesn't want to cross Joe again. After Daz's declaration of love, Bernice explains she's not ready to say the 'L' word yet but asks him to accompany her to the memorial. Whilst checking the B&B reviews on Trip Reviewer, Eric and Tracy come across a number of one-star reviews suggesting Tracy steals from the rooms and propositions guests. In the Cemetery, villagers gather for Ashley's memorial and headstone unveiling. Whilst Gabby delivers a reading she and Arthur prepared, Ashley's friends and loved ones place flowers on his grave. An emotional Gabby stumbles over the words so Arthur takes over and finishes the reading. Aaron and Robert return to the scrapyard to find Joe waiting with paperwork for them to sign. Jimmy is shocked to learn Joe is his new business partner. Back at the cemetery, Laurel makes a speech. When everyone heads over to the village hall for the stained-glass window unveiling, Laurel stays at Ashley's grave. Robert reads through the contracts. Joe informs Robert that his lawyer has had a look at the contract for the Mill and he's able to sign it over. Robert takes the unsigned contract and rips it up when Joe insults Aaron. Graham reminds Robert he's made a deal, but Robert orders them to prove it. At the village hall, Arthur sits and stares at Ashley's order of service as all the other children run about around him. He gets up and walks out. Rishi notes Laurel has been gone a while so Bob makes excuses to leave. Brenda follows him a few moments later. Bob finds Laurel at the Pirate Ship. Laurel states she feels she isn't enough as she promised Ashley she'd look after his children but now Gabby is facing prison. Bob reminds Laurel she's doing her best and tells her all Ashley would want in her to be happy. Unaware Brenda is looking through the Pirate Ship window, Bob and Laurel kiss. Brenda is sickened by what she's witnessed but has to quickly cover her feelings when Arthur appears in the garden. Laurel and Bob hear Arthur and pull apart. Laurel heads out to and hands Arthur his toy gun for the man club's tribute. Jimmy fears Joe will try to take the business from him. Tracy refuses to be scared by the messages as she believes Phil's mates are behind them. Rebecca is still trying to piece together what happened on the day of the crash. Robert reveals he initially blamed Lachlan. Rebecca realises she can't tell Robert the truth as he'll try to take Seb from her. Lachlan assures Rebecca he forgives her - Lawrence and Chrissie would too. He suggests they lay the past to rest by scattering the ashes, commenting Lawrence and Chrissie can rest, along with their secrets. As Jimmy is still the director of Home James Haulage, Jimmy and Nicola propose Robert returns to work, imagining the look of Joe's face when finds nothing has changed and knowing there's nothing he can do about it. Robert agrees. The Man Club pay tribute to Ashley with a toy gun salute. Brenda approaches Laurel, telling her that Ashley sees everything she does, then walks off, leaving Laurel to fear what Brenda knows. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Robblesfield Way *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Office *Cemetery *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Pirate Ship *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen, hall and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Main Street *Church Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,790,000 (11th place). Memorable Dialogue Eric Pollard: "That's the problem with running a guest house - the guests." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes